


No Mercy for the Wicked

by Canablah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, Vibrators, feathers - Freeform, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: Chloe has been bad, Lucifer takes advantage of this.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in two parts depending on if everyone would like more ;). I love to see you shiver with anticipation.

Chloe is tied to his bed, hands spread below her and forced apart, roped to either side of the slats in the baseboard. Her legs are in an interesting predicament of their own, Cuffed to the head board above her leaving her lower bits exposed to the ceiling mirror above the bed. Both ankles are held apart by a small spreader bar and when she tries to move to test out her bonds, there is little to no give from them. 

She blushes and smiles delightedly and squirms in the delicious set up, plump and soft haired pussy already swollen from the bondage.   
  


her nipples are almost tipped to her chin, and she can see that she is beet red from the peaks of them to her ears. Although she is turned on as hell, being fully exposed to someone like Lucifer had the tendency to harbor some embarrassment with it. Not because he makes fun of her, but because he himself is a god-like creature with lean, tightened muscle, and sharp, curved lines down his body that any human man or woman would fail in comparison to.  
  


A wave of desire rolls through her, sending a chill down her spine. She wiggles her toes anxiously, waiting for Lucifer to come in and give her her so deserved “punishment” for the way she had run off that day on her own.  
  


It was stupid, and she thought he would shun her for it instead of, well, inviting her back to his and offering to make her never want to do it again.   
  


Now she is tied to his bed, and she thinks that running off on her own may not be so bad after all. Plus, with a teen mother in the mix held at gunpoint, that hit too close to home for Chloe to avoid getting involved.   
  


The door opens and Lucifer walks in with various tools in his hands. Her eyes grow wide as she eyes the simple jeans and t-shirt he sports, wrinkles galor in both. It’s a-typical from the way he usually dresses, but she finds no need to complain.   
  


The sight of him sends her heart on a fluttering journey through her belly and groin and she bites her bottom lip unknowingly.   
  


He chuckles at that, a deep sound that goes straight through her and makes her groan. “Hello, Lucifer,” she squeaks, “are you laughing at me.   
  


His grin is all sharp white teeth. “Only a little,” he coos, coming to sit beside her naked, tied body. “But, my, you’re beautiful aren’t you. Especially when you’re so vulnerable for me.”

He takes a finger and runs it down the back of one of her taught, golden thighs, and she gasps, twitching away.   
  


He laughs, tsking at her. “Ah-ah, nowhere to run or hide from me, Chloe.”   
  


She blushes and pouts at him, the tips of her nipples and nose the same crimson color as the tops of her ears. She’s adorable with the way she has to lift her head from the bed to look at him like that, her small fingers toying with the rope running along their tips. And her breath coming out hard and fast, ribs moving with each pant.   
  


“Bit of a workout to be here, isn’t it darling?” He asks, leaning over to set the gear he has on the bed. Indeed, her thighs and shoulders are already aching deliciously from the bondage, but she doesn’t mind it so much now that he’s hear with her.   
  


She takes a look at what he has brought, and he watches in delight as her pupils dilate and fingers curl into fists on the rope. Feathers of various shapes and sizes, a small, bullet purple vibrator and his large, smooth headed white one. A soft bristled brush or two and a small butt plug. 

He laughs darkly, “Do you like what you see?”

“Safe word,” she says quickly, panic making her heart beat fast. She struggles a bit.

“Oh no, my dear Chloe,” he purrs, leaning over to rest his shoulders and chin on her small behind to quiet her rustling. “There is no word nor safe place for you right now. There is only me.”

Suddenly, she regrets agreeing to this at all. She knew that the deal they had made the first night they were together, that he would get a chance to tickle her, but she hadn’t thought it would come to fruition so soon. 

She stutters a bit through her words, fear curling in her belly. “What are we going to do?” She asks him, all sweet and soft for him now. 

His cock twitches at the way she strains to look up at him through dark, pretty eyelashes, a pleading to her face that he would trade heaven and earth to see every day.

He sighs, “Well, if I were to tell you, it wouldn’t be any fun, would it?” 

He toys with the tip of one of her hair locks, rubs his large, soft thumb across her calloused mouth. “But I suppose you’d like to know the technical details.” He almost murmurs this, lost in how beautiful she looks when she’s so red and innocent for him. 

“I’m going to edge you, Chloe, bring you to the anticipated peak of an orgasm and then back down again before you can reach bliss. I’m going to play with your clit until you beg me not to touch it anymore, and then I’m going to go on some more. And when you do cum, if I let you cum tonight, I’m going to test just how sensitive that makes you. Your nipples, your ribs, just underneath your toes.” He grins wickedly.

He feels her whole body stiffen under him, watches her pulse in her neck pick up speed. He sees her toes tighten as if to protect themselves

And he knows this will be fun.


	2. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: my work is NOT for the viewing eyes of those under the age of 18. Thank you and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to come ;)

“Oh oh oh,” she pants, hips bucking up into the air, hands curling white knuckles around the cursed ropes, toes bunching up and nipples as hard as little pebbles.   
  


He gives her clit another suck into his mouth, holding both thighs apart hard enough to whiten them at his fingertips.   
  


“Lucifer, I’m going to cum,” she sobs, actual tears welling into her pretty blue eyes, head thrown back into the bed and neck muscles taught with exertion. Sweat runs in little pools down her forehead and between her breasts, blonde hair matted to the sides of her face with it.   
  


He takes his mouth away from her and sighs, a little annoyed at how quickly she can orgasm from his mouth on her.

”You told me to tell you,” she breathes, sheepishly hiding her face in his crumpled bed sheet.   
  


He laughs and swirls patterns with his finger along her heels, and she giggles.   
  


“Please no,” she pleads, but the pretty sound falls on def ears as he moves to the soles of her feet to draw slow, torturous lines along them.   
  


She squeals, toes folding up again, and struggles uselessly in the tight bonds. “God damn you,” she growls.   
  


“Mmm, and now you know why.” His smile is all predator.   
  


He spreads her toes open with his fingers while he tickles under them and, god, she’s so sensitive there that his touch shoots straight through her cunt and he watches her clitoris pulse in delight, begging him to give just one more suck, one more small tap, one more finger sliding along the side. It’s huge and swollen and so ready for a feather or brush to torment it.   
  


She giggles and groans and writhes. “I-I hate y-you.”

”We both know that couldn’t be further from the truth, my sweet peach,” he taunts. “I am your kryptonite the same as you are mine.”

This is made very apparent his his cock straining to free from his jeans, the slight hip grind he demonstrates between the rough fabric and his butter soft sheets. He hums in pleasure, so ready to plunge into her dripping pussy and yet so ready to torture her for an eternity. 

He moves his tongue to lick behind her left knee, the salty sweetness of her skin almost a rapture in itself. The desperation of her yelp an even better prize. 

“I’m sorry,” she cries, “I’ll n-never do it again, I’m sorry.”

A few years run down her face and into her collarbone. He wants to lick those, too, but he’s afraid the weight of his full body on top of her might break her hips with the way she’s tied. 

“Sweetheart,” he coos, “don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?” 

“N-o-o,” she wines, trying desperately to curl her toes as he tickles under them.

”Ye-e-es,” he mocks cruelly, giving a wicked smile.   
  


She worries her bottom lip under her top teeth when he stops suddenly, too tired to care about what is next or to continue struggling

He has been edging her, tickling her, and eating her pussy for the last-oh how long has it been-hour to an hour and a half. 

With all her sensitive bits exposed to him, it’s not too hard to make her struggle and squeal with his mouth and fingers. He had started off immediately eating her delicious little cunt out, partaking in the wetness she was already harboring for him. Alternating between that and tickling had Chloe quickly turning into a panting, begging mess of a small human. 

Her rib cage, belly button and underarms are all red and puffed from his awful assault, and he could have stopped there and she would have never, ever run off without him again, but he has so much more for her. 

Lucifer grabs the soft bristled, white brush used for makeup and gives it a little lick to moisten the tip. 

She squirms just a bit and sobs for mercy as her eyes widen at his little tool. 

He rubs it up one thigh and down the other, watching her muscles quiver under the unblemished skin of her legs. Then he takes it and runs it long ways up and down the crack of her exposed behind, stopping to swirl it over the puckering little pink hole in the center. 

She giggles tiredly, eyelashes fluttering closed and toes curling up again. 

“Should I keep it here then?” He asks sweetly, caressing her asshole ever so lightly with the bristles. 

She shakes her head no.

“Ooooh,” he taunts, “here then?”

Her clit is teased with the brush next and she groans, whole body tensing up. 

“No,” she whimpers. “Going to-ah-cum if you do that.”


	3. The Devil has Little Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll never be sorry 🤍 we’ll, I am sorry, but only because this chapter is so short. More to come with some soft, caring dom Lucifer thrown in

He chances one more swipe over her swollen, reddened clitoris with his soft bristled brush and she groans, back arching off the bed and hips bucking into the air.   
  


“I can’t,” she whimpers, “please no more.”

Her whole body is on fire, raw and sensitive and stripped down to every aching nerve she has. She has never been this vulnerable for anyone, and she hates that he sees her like this, but on the same note she’s never been more wet, never been more utterly able to cum at the stroke of a brush.   
  


And it tips her right over the edge. Blinding hot light shoots behind her pupils as she moans for him.   
  


Her cunt seeps cum down the base of her spine and throbs beautifully. He marvels at her for a minute, waiting for her climax to subside, astonished at pale pink nipples untouched yet so hard, overwhelmed with the beauty of her rib cage poking out from under her skin while she arches.   
  


Her orgasm comes to a hilt and her lower back hits his bed again. She looks up at him through hooded eyes, tears running down her cheeks. “I came,” she whispers.   
  


“Shhh,” he breathes, running his fingers over the tears that line her cheeks, wiping them along his tshirt. “Oh darling,” cooing now, rubbing her cheeks with both hands affectionately. “You’ve done so well, haven’t you?”

She nods at him, sniffling just a bit, sharp knees trying fruitlessly to come together to protect her pussy from the harsh rub of his tshirt.   
  


Then, he gives her a wicked grin, a grin with no mercy in it. There is only devil in his eyes when he takes the pads of his thumbs and runs them along both tips of her nipples.   
  
He keeps his ministration going while she makes soft, deep noises in the back of her throat, perhaps trying desperately to not let him know how sensitive she has just become, but oh, he knows.   
  


Suddenly, his hands take a turn and dig into her belly with intent to tickle, and she can’t help but buck underneath it and screech.   
  


He laughs cruelly at her while she giggles and tears left and right to avoid his fingers, finding no sanctuary in her bonds.   
  


He moves up and down her prominent ribs and in between the dips of her hips, tickling the pinking skin with no reprieve.   
  



	4. Please

Lucifer rubs his fingers along her rib cage and under her arms, back down over her belly button, and stops to squirm over her hips. 

“N-n-no,” Chloe wails, slashing every which way to avoid him, giggles mixed with pleads and sobs. “Puh-puh-“ 

“Please,” he finishes, mocking her, stopping to dig his fingers into the soft flesh below her ass, the taut line of both thighs. 

Lucifer tickles behind her knees, back down over her toes, and switches rapidly back to her tummy before stopping suddenly. 

Chloe slumps, panting and still giggling, hiccups forming deep in her throat. 

“I can’t, Luce, I can’t,” she whispers. 

“Oh, darling,” he sighs, “just give me a few more of those pretty orgasms.” 

She groans, turning her red face into the sloppy sheets in shame and arousal. God, he’s so sexy when he asks her nicely for something that he’s going to take anyway. 

Lucifer rubs her pretty clit with two fingers then and pumps his thumb in a upward motion inside of her tight cunt. 

Chloe moans weakly at him, face still buried in his sheets. Her body is exhausted. She has been in this position for at least 2 hours and even her toes ache. Dried cum already covers her sensitive bits. 

Lucifer takes his index and middle finger and squeezes her clitoris in the middle, massaging the edges of it softly while pinching it in a cage of the pads of his fingers.

“Look at me,” he tells her, and she doesn’t, only buries her face further into his sheets. 

“Loot at me,” he growls, taking his free hand and smacking the top of her ass with it, a red welt left behind in his absence. 

Chloe yelps and obeys, watching as he curls his lips back and spits onto her clit, then replaces fingers with suckling mouth. 

She comes undone again, the sight just a bit too much for her, and convulsing under him, lets herself begin to cry quietly. 

“Mmmm.” It is an appreciative, deep sound that he uses while he lets her ride out her orgasm on his tongue, slurping up the juices that run from her as if not wanting a single one to go to waist. 

He stops when she stops writhing and convulsing, and then he stands abruptly and picks up the large white vibrator from the bed. Plugging its long cord into the wall, he starts it and she can practically feel the vibration in her pussy already. 

He plans to wreck her completely. She vaguely wonders if this is her own little personal hell and if he will ever let her go from it. Even if she did get untied, he’s so much bigger and stronger he would have her back in her bonds in seconds. 

She hates it, but her arousal spikes at the sight of him twirling a large vibrator in his big hands and grinning mischievously down at her helpless self.


	5. Maybe Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chloe (I’m sorry this is so short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Lucifer presses the vibrator against Chloe’s thigh and watches the skin there jump and tense as she keens into his bed sheets.   
  


He chuckles, bites his bottom lip, and rubs it up to her inner thigh, right next to the soft hair of her sensitive bits. She pants and mewls as he rubs it up her damp cunt, twirls it around her clitoris, and then goes back down again. It’s soft head circles the tight skin of her butt and roams back to her clit. He leaves it there for a moment, letting her rut against it, still on its lowest setting.   
  
Then he takes it away completely and she whines at him.   
  


“I was actually enjoying that,” she says softly, red bleeding into her cheeks and mixing wonderfully with her gold toned skin.   
  


He hums at her and clicks his tongue. “This?” He teases, pressing it up against her swollen little clit again.   
  


She moans and presses back as best as she can, but he pulls back just a bit, not letting her enjoy the full brunt of the vibration.   
  


She huffs at him, and he laughs at her again.   
  


The small crease in her forehead smooths out when he presses the head into her just a bit more and her head goes back against the bed, muscles tense and ready for a quick next orgasm.   
  


He shuts it off abruptly and digs into the soft flesh of her toes again with his fingers.   
  


Chloe squeals and attempts escape from the assault, her lower back hurtling off the bed and the giggles from her mouth adorable.   
  


Lucifer laughs wickedly, starting up the vibratory again while he tickles her feet, up and down the soles, over the arches.   
  


So overstimulated, now, is Chloe, that the tears come again as she laughs and moans.   
  


She knows that pleading is useless, but she attempts it despite herself, all pride now gone from her.


	6. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOFT lUCI

“Tomato,” Chloe whimpers, coming down off her fifth orgasm, flushed and panting. 

Lucifer sighs and pats her belly affectionately, “My dear you’ve done so well, you know that?” She nods and sniffles a bit, wet tears still streaming down her cheeks and onto the silky sheets below, staining their color a darker blood red.

He carefully unties her, finding swollen wrists and ankles alike. He rubs each of them tenderly and kisses them, then puts his mouth on her swollen, parted lips, and their tongues entangle as she moans into his mouth. Her arms and legs are undone and she lays back while he crawls up her body and rests his chest on her abdomen, deepening their wet, hungry kiss.

He is gentle with her now, careful not to touch the sensitive tips of her nipples or rub himself against her swollen clitoris. 

She is so beautiful this way, skin damp and hair caked to her forehead from his torture. He pulls away from the kiss and holds her for a few moments, then scooches behind her and embraces her that way, folding her tiny body into his own, pushing the hair back from her face and cooing at her sweet nothings that tell her how well she’s done and how proud he is. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, and he shakes his head. 

“I know,” he responds, “never run away from me again or I won’t give you a safe word.” He tightens his grip.

She knows that’s a lie, but she also knows she cares too much about him to make him worry like that again. He cares too much about her to not respect her body or her wishes, although he loves pushing limits quite a lot.

“Mmm,” she hums into his arm, burying herself further into his warmth. 

“I’m serious,” he grins, but she is already asleep inside his arms. 

He chuckles and kisses her forehead, letting her sleep. For now.


End file.
